


Counting The Days

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has teamed up with Sabertooth, and managed to piss off everyone by Kidnapping Peter Parker - and the Meta-Human won't be coming back as he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Taken

**Author's Note:**

> ...I've gone fucking insane. I have no other Excuse. Have fun reading. XD

This was just lovely. Wade was going to kill him. Fuck, his Parents were going to kill him, Tony and Steve had told him not to sneak out, and Wade had made him promise to not go on any crazy missions while he was on Assignment, the Merc had a job in Uganda.

Peter...had not listened. He had snuck out to go to a party with Mary Jane, his best friend having assured him that it was a very normal, very /human/ party.

She had been wrong.

Not only had their been mutants there, there had been Omega Class Mutants there. He was currenly standing in front of a group of humans, hands flexed at his sides. He had his suit on, but it was a last resort. 

His eyes snapped over, and he let his insticts take over, shoving his boot into one of the Mutants' chest, as another hand shot a web at another, pinning him to the wall, and suddenly there was a flurry of fighting. 

Protect the Innocents. Above everything else, Protect the Innoncents. The idea had been drilled into him by both his parents since he had been adopted - of course, when your Dad was Iron Man and your pop was Captain America, it was hard to avoid the lesson.

Kick, Punch, Evade, Web, Web, Punch, Jump, Kick. Keeping the concept mechanical helped him to stay ruthlessly efficient.

Of course....When not only Loki, but also Sabertooth walked in, Peter cursed rather colorfully. He was fucked. And he knew it. He hit his bracelet, sending a distress signal, and had all of about seven seconds, before Loki's hand was around his throat, and he was being teleporting away.


	2. The Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's keeping track of the days, but loosing track of his MInd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It is assumed that for the purpose of this Story, Peter does /NOT/ have Ieditic memory. Thanks~)

Peter groaned as he dropped, rolling on the ground, and putting his back to the wall, panting as he watched the two. Since when did Loki start working with the Mutants, this could be really, really dangerous. Gah, he needed to get ahold of Logan, no matter how much Wade hated him.

Oh god, Wade. Wade would be going insane, that Signal reached him too, and he was going to never hear the end of this if he made it out alive.

He was so cold, wherever he was, it wasn't anywhere nearby, he knew for sure, and he looked around, but didn't see Loki or Sabertooth nearby.

Well, not to bad then.....It was snowing steadily outside the window, and he felt his hands short out, looking down in abject horror and ripping the Web Slingers off as they seemed to explode.

Those. Had. Been. On. His. Hands. He shook a little. He looked outside, and frowned. this was so weird. He hadn't been kidnapped since he was 14.

\---

Four Days.

If his Internal clock was correct...but the sun never wavered, staying up the whole time. He would have said Alaska, but he knew Alaska was on its perpetual Nighttime right now, and so the only thing he could figure was some kind of Temporal Bubble.

Also, they had brought him no food or water, and he had no neeed to go to the bathroom. So. Another tick in the Temporal Bubble category.

\---

Nineteen Days.

He had taken to systematically taking every single stich out of his over jacket, if only to have something to do. Loki had come by yesterday and confirmed it - while he was in here, going crazy with boredom, Barely 3 minutes had passed in the real world. 

It was frustrating, knowing the real world was so close and yet so far away.

\----

Thirty-Two Days.

He had torn his shoes off, taking the aglet to the walls, and started to write out every single Scientific Equation he could remember on the wall. He almost sobbed in happiness when Loki was apparently amused enough to let the marks remain.

He had alot of equations in his head. Now he just had to make sure he remembered them.

\---

Fifty Six Days.

He had run out of room on the walls. He started on the floor. He had slept off and on as the need hit him, but that was the only need he had, he didn't get hungry, thirsty or anything else.

He had a feeling that he only slept because Loki wanted to. The other tended to be there watching him when he woke up.

\---

Fifty Nine Days.

Floor full too. He had apparently fallen asleep again, because he had woken up to a completely pristine untouched room, no eqations anywhere. He had screamed in frustration for over two hours.

\---

Sixty Seven Days.

He had cried all day when he couldn't remember what Wade's smile looked like. The walls were once again wiped clean. He started writing song lyrics now.

\---

Ninety Seven Days.

He had forgotten his parents names today. Loki kept coming in and smirking at him, and he had a terrfiying, horrible moment where he couldn't remember why this was a bad thing.

Walls clean again. Why had he been writing again?

\---

One Hundred Seventeen Days.

Loki visited again, and brought him a book of all things. He had almost forgotten what words looked like. He still spoke them, so he remembered how they sounded at least.

He just repeated the words 'Peter Parker, I love Wade, I love my Fathers'.

Whoever Wade was....

\---

One Hundred Sixty One Days.

Loki had brought him some kind of colored something called crayons today. They made beautiful pictures on his wall. He had drawn a spider today. He wasn't sure why, but it looked good on his wall.

\---

Two Hundred and Eight Days.

Loki visited again, and brought him a present - a new set of clothes! The new ones were deep green with a strange symbol in Gold on the front, and a simple pair of Black pants. No shoes. Loki said the symbol was Loki's own name in High Asgardian, whatever that is.

Sabertooth also brough him new things that went on his Hands, and took him to a new room, and they fought, over and over until Peter could do the Martial Arts (As Sabertooth called them) in his sleep.

\---

Two Hundred Fifty Two Days

Loki had kissed him today, nothing big, but the other had pressed their lips together, and told Peter that no matter what, Peter belonged to Loki.

What a strange thing to say - of course he did. He'd been here his entire life after all.

Sabertooth showed him that his hand things could make 'webs'. He had spent three days just climbing over walls and hanging from the ceiling. Loki seemed amused.

\---

Three Hundred Fifteen Days

He wasn't sure why he was still keeping track of Days. He had asked Loki when the other came for his Visit, but Loki told him it was silly, and to be quiet, before kissing him again.

So Peter shut up, and kissed him back.

He had created an actual web today, it was beautiful. Loki had told him he was almost ready.

\---

Three Hundred and Sixty Four Days

He had managed to beat Sabertooth in their fight today.

\---

Four Hundred and Seven Days

Loki had told him that tomorrow was a very special day. He would be leaving his room tomorrow, and he wouldn't be back. He had begged to stay, not wanting to lose his clean, soft Blue walls or the Sunlight or Loki.

Loki assured him that he would never be rid of him. No matter what, and layed him down on the bed. Loki had claimed him, for the first time, and Peter couldn't remember a time when he had ever been happier.


	3. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had broken the table when he heard what Thor had said-without-saying. It was very, very unlikely they would get Peter back in one peice - or if they did, it would no longer be their Peter.

19 Hours.

Peter had been missing for 19 Hours. Tony Stark was an impatient man under the best of circumstances, but Loki had gone too far.

The Demigod had paired himself up with Mutants, and stole HIS FUCKING SON.

For once, Steve was not trying to calm him down, just as pissed off. Wade had shown up an hour ago, covered in blood and panting. They had made him Shower, and then explained what had happened, and Wade's hands bit into the chair, growling.

Tony knew the Mutant had his /whole/ own set of problems with Logan and Sabertooth, and the fact that his boyfriend had been taken by Sabertooth did not sit well with him.

JARVIS hadn't been able to find Peter anywhere, which meant he was either not on this Planet anymore, or not on this Plane of Existence. Thor had explained that his brother was fond of putting things he coveted into special Time bubbles, and often had a bad habit of breaking things apart when he had them.

Steve had broken the table when he heard what Thor had said-without-saying. It was very, very unlikely they would get Peter back in one peice - or if they did, it would no longer be their Peter.

There was a crash, and Loki appeared, grinning. "Why, you all look so sad! I brought you a present." He turned, and held out a hand. "Peter, come say hello."

Tony watched in Horror as a hand gripped Loki's, and Peter walked forward, but even with no other words, he knew this wasn't their Peter. His eyes were dark, but they looked upon Loki with /adoration/, almost Worshipping him.

"While its only been 19 Hours for you, Its been a whole Year and a half for our Dear Peter." He grinned as Peter pressed against his chest.

Those words hit Tony like a Sledgehammer. Peter had been at this gods Mercy for over a year and a half. how horrifying must it have been?"

Wade growled, trying to move, Loki had him secured down quite easily with Magic. "You let him go."

Loki smirked, and moved his hand, looking at Peter.

"My pet." Loki purred, and Peter pressed into the hand that pressed into hsi cheek, and Loki's smile took on a terrifying quality. "Go." He growled, and Peter flexed his hands, and that was all the warning Tony got before Peter attacked.

They had literally no time to move or fend off the attack. Whatever Loki had done to Wade had prevented the Mutant from Teleporting, and Peter had stuck Steve and Himself to the wall, crouching on the ground.

He had never seen Peter move like that. Not only had Loki created a pet, he had created a finely-honed weapon. One who had no qualms about doing whatever Loki asked of him. 

The Meta-Human slowly stood up, moving back to Loki's side, and nuzzled his neck, as if searching for approval. Loki dropped a kiss on his forhead. "Good boy." He purred, and walked forward, Peter leaning against the wall and watched him.

"How silly of all of you to leave such a untapped resource out where anyone could get it." He smirked at them, looking back. "He yelled for you for Days, Wade. Did you know that? Yelled and begged and pleaded for you. He spent whole days doing nothing but writing your name over and over." He smirked, delighted in the others Anger.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"I think Peter would be very upset if you did that........" Loki laughed, and Tony felt helpless.

What could they do?


End file.
